Fake Smile
by Faith Woodhope
Summary: Podczas jednego przyjęcia, Oliver Queen dowiaduje się, że z jego przyjaciółką jest gorzej niż wszyscy myśleli...
1. Prolog

_- Spróbuj komukolwiek powiedzieć, a zginiesz – warknął, brutalnie szarpiąc ją za ramie i wyciągając z łazienki, ponownie wychodząc do gości. Felicity zacisnęła zęby i dyskretnie chwyciła się za brzuch. Jeszcze w życiu nie czuła się tak okropnie. Miała ochotę rzucić się pod samochód. Nie miała też odwagi powiedzieć o wszystkim swoim przyjaciołom. Wstydziła się. _

_Razem stanęli przy stole, a blondynka zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na bluzie, którą zmuszona była dzisiaj ubrać. W sumie nie dzisiaj, a od kilku tygodni. Nie miała pojęcia, że ktoś ją w tej chwili obserwuje. _

_Barry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Oliver'a, który rozmawiał z kilkoma mężczyznami. Allen oderwał od niego wzrok, jeszcze raz spoglądając na przyjaciółkę, która zaciskała zęby z bólu. Wiedział, że jako jedyny to dostrzegł. Nie zwracając uwagi na resztę gości, podszedł do szatyna i pociągnął go za ramie, dając znak, że musi z nim porozmawiać na osobności. _

_- Co jest? – zapytał, widząc zmartwioną minę Barry'ego. Brunet rozejrzał się i znowu zauważył, że partner Felicity brutalnie ją ściska._

_- Widziałeś Felicity z tym gościem? – odpowiedział pytaniem, na co Oliver zmarszczył brwi nie rozumiejąc pytania. Obejrzał się i spostrzegł blondynkę, dopiero po minucie dostrzegając, że jest z kimś._

_- Przyszła tu sama – powiedział do niego zdziwiony._

_- Ona się go boi – warknął, tracąc na chwile panowanie nad sobą, po czym wziął głęboki wdech, starając się nie stracić kontroli. _

_- Barry, przecież to Felicity… - nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo Allen szybko mu przerwał._

_- No właśnie – syknął, może za ostro – Przestała bełkotać, unika nas, prawie wcale się nie odzywa, nosi spodnie i swetry… - wymieniał._

_- Zauważyłem – powiedział w końcu – Trzeba ją stąd zabrać._

_- Ja nie mogę do niej podejść – oznajmił bezradnie – Nie jestem żadnym biznesmenem._

_Oliver pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, dając znać Barry'emu, że się tym zajmie._

_Felicity naciągnęła mocniej bluzę na nadgarstki, starając się nikomu nie patrzeć w oczy. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że płakała. Zwłaszcza obcy ludzie. W oddali zauważyła, że Oliver mówi coś na ucho do Diggle'a, a Barry wychodzi za drzwi, jakby na coś czekając. Patrzyła na to zdezorientowana, po chwili czując, że ktoś znowu ją szarpie. Odwróciła głowę w tym kierunku, podchwytując wzrok jakiegoś chłopaka, po czym zauważyła, że mężczyzna przysuwa ją bardziej do siebie. _

_- Dzisiaj przyjdę do ciebie – oznajmił jej na ucho, wywołując u niej grymas obrzydzenia, który usilnie próbowała zakamuflować fałszywym uśmiechem. – Ubierz coś ładnego._

_Chwilę później dziewczyna przyłapała się na tym, że próbuje nie płakać. Bała się. _

_- Ach, pan Masters – usłyszeli zza pleców. Smoak przeraziła się lekko na znajomy głos. _

_Obydwoje odwrócili się w kierunku głosu tylko, że Felicity wydawała się być ucieszona na widok przyjaciela. Nie tak jak jej towarzysz, który zacisnął niezadowolony zęby. _

_- Queen – wycedził – Jak miło cię widzieć – Oliver zatrzymał wzrok na blondynce, po czym uśmiechnął się jednym ze swoich sztucznych uśmiechów._

_- Nie obrazi się pan, jeśli zabiorę Felicity, prawda? – Felicity spojrzała w dół, kryjąc twarz za spuszczonymi włosami. _

_- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział głośno, ale za nim odszedł, szepnął jej na ucho: _

_- Pamiętaj o dzisiejszym wieczorze – dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy odszedł do innych gości. Queen spojrzał za nim, po czym chwycił przyjaciółkę za ramie. Smoak gdyby miała siłę, podziękowałaby mu za taki delikatny uścisk. Była pewna, że gdyby był mocniejszy, dawno by z tego powodu jęknęła. _

_- Wsiadaj – rozkazał, kiedy wyszli z przyjęcia i stanęli przy aucie. Felicity bez wahania to zrobiła, starając się nie patrzeć nikomu jak najdłużej w oczy._

_Felicity usiadła na krześle, przy swoim biurku w „jaskini". Nie musiała podnosić wzroku, by wiedzieć, że i Barry i Oliver się w nią wpatrują, niemo domagając się odpowiedzi na nie zadane pytanie. _

_- Zgaduje, że nie wypuście mnie stąd, dopóki wam czegoś nie powiem – zacisnęła usta w wąska linię i chociaż próbowała nadać temu zdaniu trochę humoru, napięcie w pomieszczeniu nawet trochę nie zelżało._

_- Felicity, ty się boisz – odezwał się Allen widząc, że Oliver nie zamierza pierwszy rozpocząć konwersacji. Smoak uciekała wzrokiem wszędzie, próbując nie patrzeć na żądnego z nich. Złożyła ręce i poczuła, że są całkowicie zimne. Przełknęła ślinę i zaczęła bawić się pierścionkiem, który kupal miesiąc temu. _

_- Niby czego? – zapytała trochę głupio, nerwowo się podśmiechując. _

_- Widziałem, jak razem z tym gościem idziesz do łazienki – wyznał w końcu brunet, na co Queen spojrzał na niego pytająco. Felicity zmroziło. Starała się uspokoić bicie serca, co udało jej się dopiero po chwili. – Co się stało? – spytał podchodząc bliżej._

_- Zraniłam się w rękę – skłamała, powoli podnosząc wzrok – Em… i wtedy… on powiedział, że mi pomoże – spojrzała na przyjaciela, który stał kilka centymetrów dalej. _

_- Felicity, kłamiesz – odezwał się Oliver, z westchnięciem. Smoak w pewnej chwili raptownie podniosła się z krzesła, nerwowo patrząc na chłopaka, który stal teraz bardzo blisko niej. Powoli się odsunęła. _

_- Ja kłamię? – zaśmiała się cicho – Przecież ja nie umiem kłamać…znaczy umiem. Przecież ciągle muszę kłamać, racja? Nie mogę zdradzić kim jest Arrow, więc to też zalicza się do kłamstwa… - urwała widząc, że znowu zaczyna bełkotać. _

_- Nie chcesz mówić, nie mów – poddał się Barry, odsuwając i idąc w stronę schodów – Ja już muszę iść. Będą się o mnie martwić – Felicity nie mogła pozbyć się uczucia, że trochę za szybko, postanowił opuścić „jaskinię". _

_- Chodź zabiorę cię do domu – powiedział Oliver, co wywołało u niej panikę. Bała się tam pójść, przecież Masters miał tam przyjść. W jednej sekundzie podjęła decyzję._

_- Właściwie – zatrzymała go swoim słabym głosem, przez co musiała odkaszlnąć – Zastanawiałam się, czy nie mogłabym zostać tutaj? Tylko na jedną noc – uprzedziła. _

_Szatyn spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, marszcząc brwi i widząc jej zdeterminowanie i iskierki strachu, którego za nic nie mógł zrozumieć. _

_- Felicity… - zaczął, podchodząc do niej trochę – Czy ty się boisz iść do własnego mieszkania? – zapytał ostrożnie, żeby jej nie wystraszyć. Smoak pokręciła energicznie głową._

_- Nie, nie, nie! – zaprzeczyła szybko, na co on jej się badawczo przyjrzał – Ja tylko…chciałam…Wiesz, bo tam jest tak pusto i… w ogóle dziwnie… - plątała się. _

_- Możesz iść ze mną, do mnie – zaproponował z małym uśmiechem, co jeszcze bardziej przeraziło dziewczynę._

_- Co? – zapytała, nie wiedząc, czy czasem się nie przesłyszała. Oliver uśmiechnął się i Felicity mogła przysiąc, że widziała w tym uśmiechu nutkę przebiegłości._

_- Nie musisz zostawać tutaj – powiedział – Równie dobrze możesz pójść ze mną – oznajmił. _

_- Nie chcę być… - zaczęła pośpiesznie, uciekając wzrokiem._

_- Nie będziesz ciężarem, Felicity – przerwał jej, biorąc do ręki kurtkę i wchodząc na jeden stopień – Idziesz? – blondynka stwierdziła w duchu, że może i lepiej, jeśli pójdzie z nim, niż zostanie tutaj. _

_Mruknęła coś pod nosem, po czym ruszyła za nim. _

_Felicity niepewnie wpatrywała się w zamknięte okno, naprzeciwko niej. Próbowała wyrzucić z umysłu myśl, że właśnie znajduje się w pokoju Oliver'a, a przez okno może w każdej chwili wpaść Masters. W pewnej chwili usłyszała, że ktoś wchodzi do sypialni, więc szybko się odwróciła._

_- Spokojnie, to tylko ja – podniósł ręce w geście poddania, po czym rzucił jej coś. Blondynka spojrzała na rzecz w swojej dłoni i stwierdziła, że jest to jego czarna koszulka. Spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. _

_- Po co mi to? – nie zauważyła nawet, że powiedziała to na głos. Dopiero, kiedy Queen odezwał się, zorientowała się, że myślała na głos._

_- Powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz iść do domu – powiedział, zwracając jej uwagę – A nie będziesz spać przecież w ciuchach. –wyjaśnił, mówiąc dosyć stanowczo. Blondynka zwróciła wzrok na ubranie, niepewnie się w nie wpatrując. – Jestem pewien, że będzie dla ciebie jak sukienka._

_- W to nie wątpię – uśmiechnęła się słabo, po czym przypominając sobie o oknie, ponowni e się odezwała – Czy tu… no wiesz… - nie wiedziała jak zapytać, a Oliver najwidoczniej nie zamierzał jej pomóc dobrać słów – Jest jakiś alarm, czy coś w tym stylu? – zapytała w końcu. _

_- Nie… - odpowiedział powoli, na co Felicity w środku się przeklęła. – Czemu pytasz? _

_- Nie, po prostu… tak żeby wiedzieć – powiedziała cicho. _

_- Będę na dole, w razie gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała – uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. Smoak nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale ten uśmiech sprawił, że czuła się tu bezpiecznie. Jednak to uczucie zniknęło, kiedy szatyn wyszedł z sypialni. _

_Blondynka nie wiedząc czym by się mogła zająć, wzięła głęboki wdech i szybko weszła do łazienki. _

_Po pół godzinie dziewczyna wyszła z pomieszczenia i krzyżując ręce na piersi, podeszła do łóżka. Wydawało jej się niewłaściwe, zostać tu i spać w jego łóżku. Była jednak za bardzo przestraszona i zmęczona by zmienić zdanie. Po za tym, nie mogła się teraz pokazać Oliver'owi. Nie z tymi siniakami na całym ciele. Gdyby je zobaczył, nie zostawił by jej na pewno. Wiedziałby, że coś jest nie tak i Felicity nie miałaby drogi ucieczki. Z wahaniem weszła pod kołdrę i szczelinie się nią przykryła. Zdała sobie sprawę, że jest lodowata i, że trzęsą jej się ręce. Zamknęła oczy i miała nadzieję, że może sen w końcu nastąpi._

_Nie wiedziała jak długo spała, ale obudziła się ze stłumionym krzykiem na ustach i przerażeniem w oczach. Usiadła i zaczęła szybciej oddychać. Nie minęła minuta, a w pokoju zjawił się Oliver. Podbiegł do niej, ale kiedy chciał chwycić ją za dłoń, gwałtownie się odsunęła i podciągnęła kołdrę aż pod brodę. _

_- Felicity, co się stało? – zapytał, dopiero po chwili dostrzegając siniaki na jej ramionach – Felicity…_

_- Nic – przełknęła ślinę, ale czuła, że po jej policzkach zaczęły płynąc łzy – To był tylko sen…- wyszeptała. _

_- On ci to zrobił? – zapytał, na co pokręciła głową. – Nie kłam…_

_- Nie kłamię! – uniosła się, po czym odkaszlnęła, czując ból w gardle i kolejne łzy. Oliver nie chciał widzieć jej płaczącej, ani tak bardzo zranionej. Nie wiedział co się stało, ale nie chciał jej też naciskać. _

_- Wiesz, że ja i Dig zrobilibyśmy dla ciebie wszystko – zaczął próbować inną drogą. Felicity cicho szlochając, skinęła głową. _

_- Wiem – wyszeptała niemal bezgłośnie. – Nie mogę nic powiedzieć – powiedziała jakby do siebie. Zupełnie jakby nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że kolo niej siedzi szatyn – Nie mogę nic powiedzieć…_

_- Dlaczego? – spytał delikatnie, ale na tyle stanowczo, żeby blondynka zwróciła na niego uwagę. _

_- Mogli by was zabić – wyszeptała, ale Oliver nie był w stanie tego usłyszeć. Wyciągnął swoją dłoń, by dotknąć jej, ale szybko ją cofnęła. _

_- Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził – powiedział Queen, a ona mogła zauważyć w jego oczach, że go zraniła. Podniosła na niego wzrok czując, że jeśli jeszcze dłużej będzie udawać, rozpadnie się. Schowała głowę w dłoniach. Nie mogła już tego wytrzymać. _

_- Boję się – wyszeptała, łamliwym głosem. Zawsze starała się mu pomóc. Być dla nich, dla zespołu, być tak silną jak oni. Ale kiedy ruch od tygodni sprawia jej ból. Nie potrafi normalnie funkcjonować, a przy tym rani innych. Ale nie mogła mu przecież powiedzieć. To by go zniszczyło. _

_Oliver usiadł koło niej. Czuł się winny. Wiedział, że nie chciała mu powiedzieć z jego powodu. Dla jego ochrony. Przynajmniej tak powiedział Diggle, który jako pierwszy zauważył, że Felicity się dziwnie zachowuje. _

_- Ufasz mi? – zapytał ni stąd, ni zowąd. Blondynka pokiwała głową. Queen wstał i podał jej rękę. Wystawiła swoją dłoń i po chwili wahania, chwyciła ją i z jego pomocą wstała z łóżka._

_Usiadła na blacie, w koszuli Oliver'a i patrzyła jak nalewał do szklanki wody, po czym podaje jej. Nie patrząc na niego, wypiła całą zawartość, po czym spojrzała na zegar. Wskazywał 21:10. _

_- Dziękuję – wymamrotała. Podniósł na nią wzrok. _

_- Kto ci to zrobił? – zapytał wprost. Odwróciła wzrok, na co Oliver westchnął – Dobrze wiesz, że i tak się dowiem._

_- Dlaczego miałabym ci mówić? – spytała, podnosząc głos – Żebyś wpakował w nich strzały? _

_- Uwierz lub nie, ale cały czas to rozważam – powiedział swobodnie. _

_- Dlatego ci tego nie powiem – zeskoczyła z siedzenia i spojrzała na niego twardo – Nie pozwolę ci na krzywdzenie ludzi, tylko ze względu na to, że mnie skrzywdzili! – warknęła na niego i była zdziwiona, tonem swojego głosu. Nie sądziła, że może brzmieć aż tak stanowczo, bez bełkotu i plątania się. _

_- Felicity… - wycedził i wtedy Felicity zorientowała się, że mogła go trochę zdenerwować. Mimo to nie mogła pozwolić na to, żeby się dowiedział co się stało. – Dowiem się prędzej czy później – stwierdził._

_- Niby od kogo? – odezwała się, podchodząc do niego. – Nie dowiesz się niczego, a ja w życiu ci nic nie powiem – postawiła na swoje. _

_- Dlaczego? – spytał z irytacją – Przez to czuję się winny, bo wcześniej niczego nie zauważyłem._

_- Nie wolno ci się obwiniać – wyrwało jej się, za nim zdążyła pomyśleć co robi. Oliver uśmiechnął się sprytnie przez chwilę, po czym zwrócił wzrok na Felicity. _

_- Więc, o to ci chodzi? – spytał, ale ona milczała – Nie chcesz, żebym się obwiniał? Felicity, jak mam się nie obwiniać, kiedy nic mi nie mówisz? _

_Stała tam i milczała. Nic nie powiedziała. Nie mogła, albo nie chciała. _

_- Nie powinnam tu przychodzić – stwierdziła w końcu i już miała wychodzić, kiedy Queen zastąpił jej drogę. _

_- Nigdzie nie idziesz – oznajmił, a ona odruchowo się odsunęła. Coś w niej pękło, kiedy spojrzała w jego oczy. Coś w niej zawsze mówiło jej, że może mu ufać, że jest z nim bezpieczna. _

_- Powiem ci, ale jeśli obiecasz mi, że nic im nie zrobisz – oświadczyła cicho._

_- Felicity… - zaczął oburzony, na co ona pokręciła głową._

_- Obiecaj! – rozkazała, podnosząc na chwilę głowę, po czym odgarnęła włosy, które spadły jej na czoło. Była już tym zmęczona, co gorsza wiedziała, że jeśli jeszcze chwilę by tam stała i się z nim sprzeczała, zemdlałaby. _

_- Obiecuję – powiedział niechętnie._

_Felicity westchnęła. _

_- Zaczęło się kilka tygodni temu – starała się powstrzymać łzy, ale one i tak spływały po policzkach – Wracałam stąd, ale wybrałam aleję. Spotkałam tam tego faceta… Nie wiedziałam co się stało i jedyne co poczułam, to jak ktoś zachodzi mnie od tyłu, a później jakieś ukłucie… - wskazała na szyję, chociaż wiedziała, że ręce jej się trzęsą – Następnie obudziłam się w jakimś zimnym, paskudnym miejscu. Sama i… be…bez…u..u..brań. – zaczęła głośno płakać, ale kiedy Oliver, chciał do niej podejść odsunęła się – Nie pamiętałam, co się stało. Później ten sam facet zaczął mi grozić, że jeśli komuś coś powiem, to skrzywdzi was lub moją mamę. Przychodził co noc…i… - podniosła dłonie do twarzy, nie mogą się powstrzymać od szlochu, który rozrywał ją od początku, od środka. – Bił mnie, a ja nie mogłam nic zrobić… Ja chciałam wam powiedzieć, ale wstydziłam się. Nie potrafiłam…_

_Queen zdał sobie sprawę, że w środku aż gotował się od złości. Widząc Felicity, nie mógł się powstrzymać i po prostu podszedł do niej. Spojrzała na niego swoimi załzawionymi oczami, a on ją przytulił. Smoak wiedziała, że nie powinna się tak czuć, ale czuła. Była bezpieczna. Czuła, że może mu ufać, że on jej nie skrzywdzi. Po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni, mogła się po prostu do kogoś przytulić. Do Oliver'a Queen'a, jej własnego bohatera. Jej __**przyjaciela. **_


	2. Chapter 1

1. TRYING TO MOVE ON.

Felicity nie wiedziała, jak długo siedziała po turecku na krześle, ale kiedy wyprostowała nogi, poczuła znajomy ból. Powoli próbowała się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale siniaki na nogach, tylko pogarszały sprawę. Do tego jej dłonie, ponownie zmieniły się w lód. Nawet próbując okryć się cienkim, różowym sweterkiem, czuła zimne powietrze dookoła niej.

W pewnej chwili usłyszała, że ktoś schodzi po schodach. Odwróciła się do monitora i wpatrywała się w kamerę widząc, że do klubu zaczęli schodzić się ludzie. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niej, że zrobiło się dosyć późno. Obróciła głowę w stronę z której dochodził jakiś dźwięk i dostrzegła Diggle'a, który powoli do niej podszedł.

Smoak odetchnęła z ulgą i zauważyła na biurku, papierowe torby z zachęcającym zapachem. Szybko wzięła swoją i położyła na kolanach. Wyjęła jedzenie i zaczęła gryźć hamburgera, rozkoszując się jego smakiem.

- Wszystko okej? – zapytał, widząc jak szybko jej hamburger znika. Pokiwała głową zauważając, że może trochę zachowywała się jak zwierze, któremu nie dano jeść przynajmniej przez tydzień.

- Po prostu byłam głodna – odpowiedziała, przełykając.

Chwilę później do „jaskini", zszedł Oliver, którego wzrok zatrzymał się na blondynce. Uprzedził przyjaciela, że dziewczyna może zachowywać się trochę dziwnie, ale nie powiedział mu o tym, czego dowiedział się od Smoak. Głownie dlatego, że Felicity prosiła go o dyskrecje, ale też dlatego, że ona mu ufała, a on nie mógł jej zawieść. Teraz musiał być dla niej oparciem.

- Ach, Felicity – John jakby się ocknął i wyjął z kieszeni kurtki kopertę – Znalazłem to przed klubem – podał dziewczynie papier i wrócił do jedzenia, które trzymał w ręce.

Felicity wpatrywała się w kopertę, jakby doszukując się jakiegoś podstępu, po czym obserwowana przez Digg'a i Oliver'a, otworzyła ją i wyjęła elegancko zagiętą w pół kartkę.

Przeleciała wzrokiem treść, ale jej wzrok zatrzymał się na jednym ostatnim zdaniu.

_**Pożałujesz tego.**_

Wzdrygnęła się, po czym zgniotła papier i wyrzuciła do kosza, który stal nieopodal niej.

- Jakieś stare oferty – wzruszyła ramionami, próbując się chociaż trochę uśmiechnąć. Wyszedł jej jednak grymas.

Od wczoraj, dziewczyna próbowała zapomnieć o ścigających ją kłopotach, ale nawet wiedząc, że ma po swojej stronie legendarnego Arrow'a i innych swoich przyjaciół, nie czuła się bezpiecznie. Nawet w „jaskini" wiedziała, że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo. Przyłapała się nawet na tym, że boi się odezwać.

- Hej, Blondie! – usłyszała, kiedy zauważyła, że Roy wchodzi do „jaskini" – Zamarzasz czy co? – zapytał widząc, że blondynka się trzęsie. Oliver odwrócił się do niej, na co ona okryła się mocniej cienkim nakryciem.

- Tu jest dosyć zimno – stwierdziła na swoją obronę, na co Diggle razem z Roy'em na siebie spojrzeli. Jedynie Queen ściągnął swoją kurtkę i podał Felicity bez zbędnych pytań.

- Dzięki – wymamrotała, zaciskając dłonie na ubraniu i odwracając się do komputerów.

- Thea chciała wiedzieć, czy będziesz jeszcze dzisiaj potrzebował Felicity – zwrócił się do Oliver'a, który spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Smoak wolała się nie odzywać.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał, na co Harper wzruszył ramionami.

- Mówiła, że chce z nią porozmawiać – poinformował – Nie mam pojęcia, po co. Serio, nie łatwo odgadnąć, czego chce twoja siostra. – podniósł ręce w geście poddania i odsunął się o kilka kroków, po czym chwycił swój łuk i strzały i zaczął ćwiczyć.

Oliver wywrócił oczami, podchodząc do biurka i chwytając butelkę z wodą, przy okazji przelotnie patrząc na przyjaciółkę, która miała wyraz twarzy, jakby szła na ścięcie głowy.

- Po co, twoja siostra miałaby rozmawiać z Felicity? – zapytał Diggle, nie rozumiejąc tej sytuacji, na co Queen wzruszył ramionami i upił łyk wody z butelki.

- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał Oliver, kiedy Smoak podniosła się z miejsca i miała zamiar zmierzać w kierunku schodów.

- Muszę coś sprawdzić – powiedziała wymijająco i już jej nie było.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Felicity! – szatynka rzuciła się blondynce na szyję, ale ona uścisku nie odwzajemniła, więc po minucie, oderwała się od niej.

- Chciałaś porozmawiać? – zapytała wprost, na co dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieco smutno, co skołowało Felicity. Nie wiedziała nawet, że siostra Oliver'a ją jako tako…lubi. Zawsze myślała, że podzielała zdanie swojej matki.

- Tak, ale wiem, że to nieco drażliwy temat – zaczęła, co zaniepokoiło blondynkę – Więc… może wpadłabyś dzisiaj do mnie? Porozmawiałybyśmy… - uśmiechnęła się prosząco.

Smoak chwilę się w nią wpatrywała wiedząc, że to nie jest taki zły pomysł. Wieczór w towarzystwie Thei, byłby na pewno jednym z lepszych, w jej życiu.

- W sumie, czemu nie? – wysiliła się na słaby uśmiech i usiadła na jednym ze stołków.

- To super – powiedziała i zniknęła za barem, obsługując resztę klientów, którzy od kilku minut domagali się alkoholu. W tle grała muzyka, ale mimo to Felicity siedziała tam i słuchała.

Zaraz po pracy, Thea chwyciła Felicity za ramie i razem udały się do jej domu. Mimo iż, Smoak była w rezydencji Queen'ów kilka razy, jej wielkość nadal robiła na niej wrażenie. Miała nadzieję, że Oliver nie zacznie znowu jej matkować i nie spróbuje przerwać w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie jej rozmowy.

Panna Queen, zaprowadziła dziewczynę do swojego pokoju na piętrze, specjalnie ignorując ciekawski wzrok swojego brata, który stał w salonie, pijąc wodę ze szklanki.

Obie usiadły na łóżku i mimo wszystko Felicity czuła się dosyć dobrze w towarzystwie młodszej siostry Oliver'a.

- Ja wiem – powiedziała od razu, kiedy blondynka skierowała swój wzrok na dziewczynę. Smoak nerwowo się uśmiechnęła.

- Ale co wiesz? – wiedziała jak bardzo głupio brzmi to pytanie. Zupełnie jakby jakieś dziecko pytało.

- Felicity… - zaczęła – Wiem, co się stało. – oznajmiła, na co blondynka odwróciła wzrok. Właśnie w tej chwili czuła się dziwnie. Tak było zawsze, kiedy ktoś wkraczał na teren tego co się stało.

- Czyli? – zapytała, po prostu próbując udawać głupią. Ale wiedziała, że polegnie. Zupełnie tak jak z Oliver'em.

- Zgwałcili cię – powiedziała miękko, a Felicity otworzyła usta, żeby zaprotestować, jednak wzrok Thei ją powstrzymał. Wiedziała, że było to bezcelowe.

- Jak się dowiedziałaś? – zapytała, podnosząc głowę i spotykając jej wzrok. Humor jej się trochę poprawił, kiedy nie zobaczyła w jej oczach litości.

- To małe rzeczy – uśmiechnęła się lekko, przybliżając do niej i chwytając za rękę – Pierwsze, to już chyba nie ja zauważyłam – oznajmiła, a Felicity spojrzała na nią pytająco – Nie mów, że nie wiesz!

- Nie bardzo – przyznała nieco wstydliwie, czując jak jej policzki robią się, z niewiadomego powodu różowe.

- Zalatuje od was taką chemią, że ślepy by to zauważył – zaśmiała się, na co Smoak potrząsnęła głową, nadal nie rozumiejąc.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – wyznała, na co Thea spojrzała na nią, jak na idiotkę, po czym westchnęła z politowaniem.

- Gdziekolwiek nie spojrzę, widzę cię z Oliver'em…Nie próbuj zaprzeczyć! – uprzedziła, kiedy dziewczyna otworzyła usta. Posłusznie zamilkła – Widzę też, w jaki sposób cię dotyka – uśmiechnęła się.

- Tylko kiedy czegoś chce – mruknęła do siebie, również niezauważalnie się uśmiechając.

- W każdym razie – wróciła do tematu – Zaczęłaś na to reagować strachem. – widziała zmianę w jej oczach, na chwilę jakby radość, zastąpiła ciemność. – Unikałaś facetów, jak ognia – wymieniała spokojnie – Przestałaś bełkotać – Felicity prychnęła śmiechem – Wyglądasz jak zombie i ledwo jesz, co widać nawet tutaj – zlustrowała jej strój, który składał się z jeansów, czarnej bluzki i cienkiego swetra.

- Wow, myślałam, że byłam bardziej dyskretna – powiedziała z zawodem i zaskoczeniem, że młoda Queen tak szybko ją przejrzała.

- Dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałaś? – zapytała znienacka, wywołując u niej mały smutek, który zatuszowała patrząc w dół.

- Wstydziłam się – wyznała, czując, że może jej powiedzieć całą prawdę – I bałam.

Thea spojrzała na nią poważnie.

- Możemy cię ochronić – zaproponowała – Oliver wie, prawda? – Felicity pokiwała głową twierdząco. – Zostaniesz tu, w tym czasie ja pomogę ci dojść do siebie, a Oliver załatwi resztę swoim łukiem – Smoak spojrzała na nią wytrzeszczając oczy.

- Wiesz?! – zapytała, ściszonym krzykiem. Thea uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko widząc, że wreszcie kogoś zaskoczyła.

- Proszę cię, to mój brat – zaśmiała się – Po za tym, można się było tego domyślić.

- Tylko proszę, nie mów mu o tym co zauważyłaś – spojrzała na nią prosząco, na co ona uśmiechnęła się.

- Nic nie powiem, obiecuję – pokazała teatralnie. jak zamyka buzię na kłódkę i odrzuca kluczyk.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Nigdy nie myślałam, że może mnie spotkać coś takiego – wyznała Felcity, leżąc z Theą na łóżku i rozmawiając. Queen spojrzała na nią z wielkim uśmiechem.

- Nigdy nie myślałam, że mój brat będzie latać z łukiem w ręce – zaśmiały się razem, po czym Smoak rzuciła jej pytające spojrzenie.

- Nie jesteś na niego zła? – zapytała blondynka, na co Thea westchnęła, prostując dłonie i wzruszając ramionami.

- Na początku byłam, ale… - spauzowała – Zrozumiałam, że chciał mnie chronić – uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

- Fajnie mieć takiego brata – powiedziała cicho, zwracając uwagę brunetki. – Też chciałabym takiego mieć.

- Wiesz, już go masz – Felicity rzuciła jej niezrozumiałe spojrzenie, na co Thea jęknęła – Przecież widzę jak z Oliver'em i panem Diggle'em się o siebie troszczycie – powiedziała, na co Smoak uniosła kąciki ust, lekko do góry.

- To nie to samo – wyznała smutno – Teraz jest inaczej.

- Bo przestałaś być sobą – oświadczyła pewna swojego zdania dziewczyna naprzeciwko niej. Smoak chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy obie dziewczyny usłyszały, jak ktoś puka do drzwi. Młoda Queen wywróciła oczami, wiedząc kto stoi za drzwiami. Blondynka natychmiastowo usiadła i wyprostowała się, patrząc chwilę przerażona w stronę dźwięku.

- Wejdź, Ollie. Otwarte! – krzyknęła, podskakując i również siadając, bliżej dziewczyny, żeby dodać jej otuchy. To było jak taki siostrzany odruch.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a w progu stanął Oliver, patrząc podejrzliwie na obie dziewczyny, które wyczekująco na niego spojrzały, jakby na coś czekając.

- Okej, Speedy – zwrócił się do siostry – Co knujesz? – zapytał, na co Felicity blado się uśmiechnęła. Thea wymieniła z nią porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, prosząc o niemą zgodę, na co Smoak skinęła głową. Młoda Queen wróciła wzrokiem na swojego brata, wstając i zamykając za nim drzwi, po czym wróciła na swoje stare miejsce obok blondynki.

- Wiem, co się stało Felicity – powiedziała od razu, na co Queen otworzył usta, marszcząc brwi – Poczekaj – zamknęła mu usta, podnosząc rękę, żeby go uciszyć. Oliver posłał pytające spojrzenie przyjaciółce.

- Thea już dawno wiedziała – powiedziała bardzo cicho Felicity, nerwowo spoglądając na swoje dłonie, jednak cierpliwie wyczekując aż Thea powie szatynowi swój plan, na który Smoak zgodziła się dopiero po krótkiej dyskusji, którą ostatecznie wygrała brunetka.

- I wiedziałam też o tym, że jesteś Arrow'em – oznajmiła pośpiesznie, spoglądając jak Oliver chwile wpatruje się w nią, po czym bierze głęboki wdech i wzdycha.

- Od kiedy? – zapytał, a Thea wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na nową przyjaciółkę, która czuła się trochę wyłączona z rozmowy, chociaż nie ukrywała, że ten stan rzeczy jej odpowiadał. Ostatnio nie miała ochoty na rozmowy, które ją dotyczyły.

- Już wcześniej podejrzewałam, że ty nim jesteś, ale nabrałam pewności, kiedy Felicity zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać – powiedziała, bardziej patrząc na blondynkę, niż na brata.

- Myślałam, że się z tym ukryłam – mruknęła do siebie dziewczyna, biorąc kilka dyskretnych wdechów. Miała zamiar powiedzieć brunetce, że nie chce by Oliver wiedział o tym, o czym rozmawiały, ale w porę ugryzła się w język. Wiedziała, że to jedyny sposób, żeby jej pomogli i nie mogła ich wiecznie okłamywać i odpychać. W końcu chcieli dobrze, niestety Felicity nadal czuła się tam obco i dziwnie, a co gorsza nie czuła się tam bezpiecznie. Tak było, dopóki nie spotkała Thei i nie powiedziała jej całej prawdy.

- Jesteś okropnym kłamcą, tak samo jak Ollie – Oliver spojrzał na nią z politowaniem i irytacją, na którą jego siostra się uśmiechnęła.

- Więc, wiesz o wszystkim? – zapytał, a ona pokiwała głową, po czym nabrała powietrza w płuca.

- Teraz musisz mnie słuchać. Baaaardzo uważnie – przeciągnęła – Felicity zamieszka na jakiś czas z nami, a ty załatwisz tamtych zbirów i wyślesz ich do kicia – powiedziała dumna ze swojego planu, jednak Smoak przełykając ślinę i zbierając się na odwagę, odezwała się.

- Ale nie chcę być dla was ciężarem – powiedziała szybko, na co Thea spiorunowała ją wzrokiem, ale ona nie zwracała na to uwagi. – Naprawdę, dam sobie radę, nie chcę być piątym kołem u wozu…

- Nie jesteś piątym kołem u wozu – odezwało się jednocześnie rodzeństwo Queen, na co Felicity zamilkła na dobre, zdziwiona ich wypowiedzią i stanowczością w głosie. Oliver westchnął.

- Według mnie to całkiem dobry pomysł – przyznał, po czym na nią spojrzał – Słuchaj, nie chcemy żeby stała ci się znowu krzywda – powiedział, powoli patrząc jej w oczy.

- Nie wiem czym sobie na to zasłużyłam – wyszeptała.

- Pomyślmy… - Thea spojrzała na nią z udawanym zastanowieniem w oczach – Uratowałaś mojego brata i utrzymujesz go przy życiu, ponadto przez ciebie zaczął się uśmiechać. – wymieniła.

- Thea! –syknął ostrzegawczo, na co siostra pokazała mu język i chwyciła przyjaciółkę za rękę.

- Nie jesteś w tym sama – posłała jej pokrzepiający uśmiech, na który Felicity sama się uśmiechnęła.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Pojadę z panem Diggle'em do twojego mieszkania i cię spakuję – oznajmiła jej Thea, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha i podchodząc szybko do drzwi, gdzie czekał na nią ciemnoskóry mężczyzna.

- I co ja mam teraz robić? – zapytała cicho, na co młoda Queen westchnęła, wymownie patrząc na brata, który stał nieopodal przyjaciółki.

- Jestem pewna, że Ollie coś wymyśli – uśmiechnęła się do niego nieco złośliwie, jednak Oliver widział w tym spojrzeniu ostrzeżenie.

xxxxxx

- Więc… - zaczęła Felicity, ciasno opatulając się swoim cieniuteńkim, różowym sweterkiem, po czym obróciła się spoglądając na przyjaciela. - Co będziemy robić? – zapytała, takim tonem, jakiego używa podekscytowane dziecko.

- Najpierw zrobię ci ciepłej herbaty, a ty usiądziesz na kanapie – powiedział, wskazując na salon, który był już rozświetlony lampą. Smoak z małym wahaniem, weszła do pomieszczenia i usiadła na siedzeniu, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że leży tam również szary koc. Uzyskując wcześniej pozwolenie na użycie go, Felicity szybko go chwyciła i owinęła się nim, siadając po turecku i czekając na Olivera, który pojawił się z kubkiem napoju po kilku minutach.

- Dzięki – wymamrotała chwytając w obie ręce naczynie i trzymając je blisko siebie. Queen uważnie przyglądał się dziewczynie, nie mając pojęcia ile wycierpiała. Ona zawsze przy nim była, kiedy jej potrzebował i teraz role się odwróciły. Nie ważne co, on zamierzał jej pomóc, bez względu na to czy tego chce czy nie.

- Chcesz o tym pogadać? – zapytał, kiedy zauważył uśmiech na jej twarzy. Spojrzała na niego, upijając wcześniej łyk pysznej owocowej herbaty, po czym pokręciła głową.

- Raczej nie – powiedziała krótko, po czym zmierzyła go wzrokiem i zmarszczyła brwi, wyraźnie czymś zmartwiona – Powinnam dać znać Ray'owi, dlaczego mnie dzisiaj nie było – westchnęła, wyciągając komórkę.

- I przy okazji powiedzieć, że nie będzie cię w pracy, jeszcze z dwa tygodnie – Felicity spojrzała na niego, dopiero po chwili pojmując sens jego słów.

- Nie – oznajmiła – Oliver, nie zamierzam się tu kryć! – oburzyła się.

- Nie będziesz się tu kryć – zaprzeczył, nic nie robiąc sobie z jej wybuchu – Masz dojść do siebie.

- Nie chodzenie do pracy, nie pomoże mi – stwierdziła, szukając w spisie kontaktów, numeru swojego szefa.

- Nie… - przyznał powoli – Ale nie zamierzam cię tam puścić, nie bez ochrony – oznajmił tak stanowczo, że przez chwilę Felicity naprawdę poczuła się, jakby miała przed sobą opiekuńczego brata, a nie Oliver'a Queen'a. Tak bardzo cieszyła się z całej tej sytuacji, że nie zauważyła, jak bardzo się zmieniła. Gdyby była starą Felicity dawno paplała by i próbowałaby odwieźć go od swojego pomysłu. Jednak zostanie tutaj, w jego domu z nim i Theą, wydawało jej się trochę za bardzo…dziwne. Nie z powodu Oliver'a czy jego siostry, ale z powodu tego jak nadal się czuła. Obco we własnym ciele, po za tym, bała się, że znowu będzie mieć koszmary.

- Zostanę – poddała się mimo wszystko, chociaż miała ochotę zmienić swoje zdanie, kiedy zauważyła jego zwycięski uśmiech – Ale tylko na kilka dni – oznajmiła od razu, na co Oliver uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. Wybrała numer Palmer'a i wyjaśniła mu sytuację, po czym rozłączyła się i upiła kolejnego łyka swojej herbaty.

- Więc jak nazywają się twoi prześladowcy? – zapytał, zmieniając temat, chociaż Felicity nie była z tego powodu zadowolona. Oliver nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, a spotkał się z martwą ciszą – Jak mam ich znaleźć, skoro nie znam ich imion? – zapytał z irytacją, którą Smoak zręcznie zignorowała.

- Nie masz ich szukać – powiedziała, nie patrząc na niego i dopijając napój, po czym odłożyła pusty kubek na szklany stół. – Nie mogę cię o to prosić – mruknęła do siebie.

- Hmm… Dobrze dla ciebie, nie prosisz – powiedział, przybliżając się trochę, co opacznie zinterpretowała dziewczyna naprzeciwko niego – Felicity… Dobrze wiesz, że bym cię nie skrzywdził – w jego oczach można było dostrzec urazę, ale Smoak pokręciła głową, zmuszając się by usiąść prosto i na niego spojrzeć.

- To nie o to chodzi – oznajmiła – Dobrze wiem, że nigdy byś mnie nie skrzywdził. Gdybyś to zrobił Digg by cię chyba zabił – zaśmiała się słabo.

- Więc, o co? – zapytał, teraz nie rozumiejąc. Widać było, że się wahała. Walczyła ze sobą, bo wiedziała, że z każdym słowem wypowiedzianym przez nią, mogła sprawić, że Oliver spróbowałby się winić, a tego za wszelką cenę, chciała uniknąć.

- Za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś mnie dotyka – zmarszczyła czoło i przymknęła oczy – Czuję jak…on…mnie dotyka. Czuję jego dłonie na mojej skórze i… – wypowiedziała z lekkim trudem. – I nie potrafię wyłączyć tej części mnie. Za każdym razem, próbuję to zignorować, wmówić sobie, że tak nie jest, że jego tam nie ma, ale… - odwróciła wzrok – Nie potrafię.

- Mam pomysł – uśmiechnął się, sprawiając, że na niego spojrzała i rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie. Wstał i spojrzał na nią tym swoim wzrokiem, któremu nie mogła się oprzeć. Wywróciła oczami i z lekkim wahaniem wstała, ruszając za nim.

xxxxxxxxxx

Razem weszli do ciemnego pomieszczenia, a Felicity aż przymknęła oczy. Była bardzo zmęczona, powieki same jej się zamykały, ale za każdym razem kiedy chciała iść spać, nie mogła. Wspomnienia i odczucia powracały do niej we śnie, a niekiedy nie mogła wcale zasnąć. Tak było teraz. Zastanawiała się, czy to też Oliver zauważył.

Popatrzyła na niego niepewnie, kiedy włączył światło. Smoak od razu rozpoznała miejsce, w którym się znajdowała. To był jego pokój. Spojrzał na nią i podszedł na bezpieczną odległość, za co dziewczyna była mu wdzięczna.

- Kiedy ostatnio spałaś? – zapytał ni stąd, ni zowąd, patrząc jej uważnie w oczy. Jego wzrok był tak przenikliwy, że musiała spojrzeć w dół.

- Zależy, co masz na myśli, mówiąc „spałaś" – zaczęła szybko – Mogłam spać, ale tylko trochę, ale mogłam też spać całą noc, albo dzień i wtedy…

- Fe-li-ci-ty – blondynka spojrzała na niego. Zawsze kiedy wymawiał jej imię w ten sposób, musiała na niego spojrzeć. Położył jej dłonie na ramionach, na co ona się spięła. Nie wiedziała, że mogła być aż tak zestresowana. Zorientowała się o tym dopiero teraz, kiedy Queen stał prosto przed nią i wpatrywał się w nią, swoimi niebieskimi oczami.

- Całą noc? – zapytała dosyć cienkim głosikiem, na co on spojrzał na nią znacząco – Kilka tygodni temu…

- A od kiedy jesteś taka spięta? – zadał kolejne pytanie, tym razem nie pozwalając jej spojrzeć w dół.

- Też od kilku tygodni… - oznajmiła zrezygnowana, wiedząc, że teraz na pewno jej nie odpuści i będzie się z nią obchodził jak z jajkiem.

- Wiesz, że zmęczenie i stres to nie jest dobre połączenie? – powoli zaczynały ją męczyć, jego pytania, więc tylko skinęła głową. – To dobrze – zmarszczyła brwi i otworzyła usta zdezorientowana jego postawą. Odszedł od niej i usiadł na łóżku po turecku. Zaprosił ją gestem ręki, żeby usiadła przed nim, odwrócona do niego tyłem. Zrobiła to, jednak z wielkim wahaniem. Kiedy tylko poczuła jego dłonie, na swoich ramionach, natychmiast się odwróciła.

- Ledwo dałam ci tknąć mojej dłoni – zaczęła lekko panikując, na co on cofnął trochę ręce z wielkim westchnięciem, przepełnionym irytacją. – Co daje ci pewność, że nie zwariuje, gdy zaczniesz robić swoje…um…coś? – zapytała, patrząc na niego.

- Nie zwariujesz – zapewnił, znowu kładąc jej ręce na ramionach, jednak ona ponownie mu przerwała, starając się brzmieć przekonująco.

- A jeśli tak? – zapytała, niemal wyczuwając jego zirytowanie.

- Felicity! – przerwał jej, za nim mogła powiedzieć coś jeszcze – Po prostu zamknij oczy – nakazał, a ona z wahaniem cofnęła swoje dłonie i zamknęła oczy, próbując zignorować natrętne wspomnienia, które cały czas do niej napływały. Strach był jednym z uczuć, jakie w tej chwili czuła i nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Nie potrafiła tego z siebie wyrzucić. Zmarszczyła brwi i wzięła dyskretnie wielki wdech, po czym poczuła dłonie Oliver'a na swoich ramionach.

Nie chciała o tym myśleć. Chciała zapomnieć, pragnęła przestać czuć się bezwartościową. Chciała być starą Felicity, optymistką, która znała swoją wartość.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptała w końcu, nie wiedząc, kiedy zaczęła czuć, że zaraz zacznie płakać.

- Za co? – zapytał, czując jak dziewczyna powoli się rozluźnia. Smoak schyliła głowę i pokręciła nią, niemal się śmiejąc.

- Że nie powiedziałam nic wcześniej – oznajmiła i odwróciła się w jego stronę, chociaż bała się spojrzeć mu w oczy, wiedząc, że wtedy kompletnie się rozsypie – Chcieli… wiedzieć kilka rzeczy na temat tego co robię – wyznała, bawiąc się nerwowo palcami, po czym wstała i spojrzała powoli na niego – Nie wiem jak, ale wiedzieli o tym, że pomagam… - zmarszczyła czoło i w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zdanie – Zapomnij – przyłożyła dłonie do oczu i jak najszybciej wyszła z pokoju. Tym razem jednak, Oliver jej nie zatrzymał ani za nią nie poszedł.

**A/N: Wow, nie sądziłam, że tylu Was będzie. Myślałam, że będę pisać tylko dla siebie! W każdym razie, dziękuję 3 Z góry mówię, że nigdy nie potrafię utrzymać charakteru postaci, więc mogą zachowywać się i mówić, zupełnie inaczej niż w serialu. A rozdziały będę dodawać nieregularnie, ale nie martwcie się na pewno dokończę tą historię. Jeśli macie jakieś pomysły, uwagi czy propozycje odnośnie nowych opowiadań, śmiało piszcie. Ja nie gryzę :D (przynajmniej nie mocno)**


	3. Chapter 2

2. BEING A FRIEND OF THE HERO, MEANS NEVER GIVE UP.

Felicity przesiedziała w jednym z gościnnych pokoi, mniej więcej pół godziny, wtedy usłyszała, że ktoś wchodzi do rezydencji. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego uciekła od Oliver'a, kiedy zaczęła mówić o tym co się jej wydarzyło. W końcu był jej przyjacielem, wiele razy ją uratował, a kiedy już miała się otworzyć, opowiedzieć o wszystkim, wyzbyć się całego ciężaru, coś jej nie pozwoliło. Ta sama blokada, która powstrzymywała ją przed powiedzeniem Barry'emu w „jaskini" i kiedy Queen zabrał ją do swojego domu. To samo uczucie, towarzyszyło jej za każdym razem, kiedy myślała, że jest gotowa. Mimo wszystko nie mogła usunąć. Cały ten wstyd, który w sobie trzyma, nie pozwala jej na powiedzenie czegokolwiek, co kojarzyło jej się z tymi przykrymi wydarzeniami.

Usłyszała w pewnej chwili jak ktoś wchodzi po schodach, a po chwili już widziała, że drzwi się otwierają, a osoba, która weszła do sypialni zapaliła światło. Smoak musiała zmrużyć oczy, gdyż oślepiło ją światło gdy tylko podniosła głowę. Minutę później, poczuła jak Thea siada na łóżku i spogląda na nią ze zrozumieniem. Niby jej nie znała, ale czuła się tak, jakby były przyjaciółkami od zawsze.

- Ollie znowu coś źle powiedział? – zapytała, a Felicity wyczuła w jej głosie współczucie, którego nienawidziła w każdej formie. Mimo to, westchnęła i usiadła po turecku, patrząc na brunetkę z małym uśmiechem.

- Na odwrót – odpowiedziała szczerze, w duchu musząc przyznać, że wolała siedzieć z ledwo poznaną dziewczyną niż z Diggle'em czy Oliver'em. Thea miała w sobie cos takiego, że od razu chciało się z nią rozmawiać. Wypłakać czy też po plotkować.

- Nie martw się – posłała jej pokrzepiający uśmiech, znowu wstając i podając jej dłoń – Każdy czasami mówi, coś czego nie powinien – powiedziała, a Felicity miała ochotę powiedzieć jej, że jej zdarzało się to dosyć często i zawsze spalała się wtedy ze wstydu. Po chwili wahania, chwyciła jej rękę i wstała z łóżka, lekko się chwiejąc, jednak po chwili odzyskując równowagę i razem z dziewczyną wychodząc z pokoju.

Zeszły po schodach, w chwili kiedy Oliver zakończył rozmowę z Diggle'em. Felicity zmierzyła go wzrokiem, po chwili kierując swój wzrok, na jego ręce, które usiłował schować za plecami. Zmarszczyła pytająco brwi, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, wyciągając zza pleców jej stary tablet. Wytrzeszczyła oczy, biorąc go do ręki.

- Uznałem, że może ci się przydać – wyjaśnił, widząc jej zdziwienie, a jednocześnie ogromny uśmiech, który od razu poprawił im wszystkim humor. W końcu Smoak uśmiechnęła się, nie sztucznie a prawdziwie, czego nie robiła od tygodni.

- Na pewno – uśmiechnęła się, jednak po chwili poczuła wibracje w kieszeni jeansów. Zupełnie zapomniała, że przyniosła ze sobą komórkę, którą od razu wyciągnęła i przyłożyła do ucha, odbierając. – Halo?

- Witaj, blondyneczko – oznajmił głos po drugiej stronie, który od razu zmazał jej uśmiech, a w oczach pojawił się strach. Jednak w chwili, kiedy poczuła, że Thea stanęła przed nią, uśmiechnęła się z niewiadomego każdemu powodu.

- Witaj – oznajmiła z jednym ze swoich najszerszych uśmiechów, jakie miała. Nie zwracając uwagi na zdezorientowany wzrok Oliver'a, zaniepokojone spojrzenie Diggle'a i silny uścisk Thei, odezwała się ponownie, włączając swój tablet, już wiedząc co zrobi. – I żegnaj – rozłączyła się, chowając telefon.

- Co robisz? – zapytał John, widząc, że wciska coś na urządzeniu.

- Może to z mojej strony dziwne – zaczęła, finalnie wciskając coś na ekranie – Allle….. Właśnie zniszczyłam komuś życie – zmarszczyła czoło i zrobiła dziubek – W sensie, że zamroziłam komuś konto, spaliłam karierę i rozsiałam dosyć niedorzeczne plotki – wyjaśniła szybko.

- I zrobiłaś to w pięć minut!? – wykrzyknęła Thea z podziwem, na co Diggle i Oliver na siebie spojrzeli.

- Felicity jest bardzo dobra w komputerach – oznajmili niemal jednocześnie, a Queen spojrzała na nią.

- Nauczysz mnie tego – oświadczyła, nawet nie pytając o zgodę, ale za nim wyszła, zatrzymała się i spojrzała na nią pytająco – A właściwie, komu zniszczyłaś życie? – zapytała, a Felicity podeszła do niej i wyszeptała na ucho odpowiedź, na którą Thea w milczeniu pokiwała głową.

- To co robimy? – zapytała w końcu, kiedy weszły do kuchni, a Smoak z wahaniem spojrzała na ekran telewizora, stojącego w salonie.

- Oglądamy? – zaproponowała, szykując szklanki i nalewając soku, na który widok dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła.

- Chętnie – zgodziła się i w pewnej chwili poczuła się jak zwykła nastolatka. Chociaż wiedziała, że nie powinna zachowywać się tak dziecinnie, po wszystkim co przeszła. Jednak uświadomiła sobie, że nie może pozwolić byle komu na zrujnowanie swojego życia. Ona taka nie była. W końcu gdyby Sara byłaby na jej miejscu, nie płakałaby nad swoim losem, tylko by coś zrobiła.

Obie zasiadły na kanapie, Thea włączyła jakąś komedię, którą wspólnie wybrały i razem zaczęły oglądać.

Xxxxxxxx

Felicity nie wiedziała, jakim cudem znalazła się w „swoim" pokoju. W jednej chwili oglądała całkiem fajny film, a w drugiej leżała na łóżku, przykryta dość grubym, niebieskim kocem, który od razu zacisnęła na sobie. Powoli usiadła do pozycji siedzącej i w tej samej chwili, ktoś wszedł do pokoju.

Oliver usiadł z uśmiechem, na brzegu łóżka i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, która od razu podskoczyła i zmierzyła go podejrzliwym wzrokiem, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech.

- Chcę wiedzieć, jak tu się dostałam? – zapytała, a Queen zaśmiał się pod nosem, lekko kręcąc głową i wzdychając.

- Usnęłaś razem z Theą, więc cię tu przyniosłem – wyjaśnił, na co Felicity spuściła wzrok i minimalnie się uśmiechnęła, chociaż musiała przyznać, że zrobiło jej się ciepło na sercu – Co?

- Nic – odpowiedziała, ale widząc jego wzrok, machnęła ręką i pokręciła głową – Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do tego, że ktoś się mną specjalnie przejmuje. – wyznała spokojnie, bez krzty smutku, zupełnie jakby przyzwyczajona do mówienia takich rzeczy. Oliver spojrzał na nią z politowaniem i być może lekkim zirytowaniem jej postawą.

- To znaczy? – drążył, na co ona odwróciła wzrok – A ja i Digg? Roy? – wymieniał, a ona zachichotała.

- Roy faktycznie jest jak irytujący, młodszy brat – przyznała szczerze – Ale tam tego nie widać, to znaczy widać, ale nie… - spauzowała, żeby nie zacząć znowu bełkotać – Chodzi o to, że od dzieciństwa, musiałam być bardziej samodzielna niż inni – wyjaśniła.

- Czyli twoja matka się tobą nie interesowała? – zapytał, na co Felicity wytrzeszczyła oczy.

- Nie! Broń, boże nie! Oczywiście, że się mną interesowała, nie wiedziałam, że zabrzmiałam tak, jakbym miała żal do mojej mamy, za to, że nie miała zbytnio dla mnie czasu. Nie! Chodzi, tylko o to, że moja mama pracowała na nas obydwie, nie było jej w domu praktycznie cały dzień i noc, kiedy mój… kiedy tata od nas odszedł, pamiętam, że nie było jej łatwo. – Oliver uśmiechnął się szeroko słysząc, że znowu zaczęła być starą sobą.

- Kiedy twój ojciec odszedł – zaczął ostrożnie – Ile miałaś lat? Dwanaście? – zapytał.

- Nie - pokręciła głową – Pięć – Queen spojrzał na nią – I musiałam się szybko usamodzielnić z tego powodu – wyjaśniła, ciesząc się, że jej przyjaciel zrozumiał.

- Przykro mi – powiedział ciszej, a Smoak na niego spojrzała – Ale wiesz, że ja, Diggle i Roy zrobilibyśmy dla ciebie wszystko, prawda? – spytał, żeby się upewnić. Dziewczyna lekko schyliła głowę, bo szczerze to nie bardzo zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Owszem, pomagali sobie, wspierali się i tego typu rzeczy, ale to wciąż nie było to samo.

- Można tak powiedzieć – oznajmiła, a on w końcu wstał i miał podejść do drzwi, kiedy Smoak poderwała się z miejsca, ale nadal zostając na łóżku.

- Mógłbyś zostać? – spytała pośpiesznie, a on odwrócił się w jej stronę, a ona zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu. – To znaczy, jeśli nie masz innych rzeczy, bo pewnie masz… - urwała kiedy usiadł na brzegu, ponownie na nią patrząc, co ostatecznie ją zamknęło.

- Jeśli ci to pomoże – zgodził się, na co ona od razu pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami.

- Mam problemy ze snem – wytłumaczyła wstydliwie – I po prostu świadomość, że siedzi tu ktoś znajomy, trochę pomaga – oznajmiła.

- Nie każdy może mieć przy sobie bojownika ze Starling City – zażartował, a Felicity położyła się i zamknęła oczy.

Kwadrans później, kiedy już prawie spała, poczuła jak ktoś całuje ją w czoło i głaszcze po włosach, a ona ledwo przytomna się na to uśmiechnęła.

- Dobranoc Felicity – wyszeptał jej do ucha i wtedy zasnęła.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thea nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, powoli zaczęła kierować się do pokoju swojej nowej przyjaciółki. Jednak, kiedy weszła do jej sypialni zastała tam śpiącą blondynkę, przy której siedział jej brat, który w chwili, kiedy weszła, całował ją w czoło.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc jak bardzo jej brat troszczy się o Felicity, która jak widać, była całym jego światem. Szkoda, że Smoak nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy.

Powolnym i cichym krokiem, podeszła do Oliver'a, który gdy tylko ją zobaczył, spojrzał na nią karcąco, a ona uniosła kąciki ust, jeszcze wyżej.

- Jak długo tu stoisz? – spytał w końcu, a ona wzruszyła ramionami, nie wierząc, że jej brat dał jej się podejść dał łatwo.

- Wystarczająco – oznajmiła, zakładając ręce na piersi i spoglądając na niego z nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, który Ollie skwitował pokręceniem gwałtownie głową.

- To nie… - zaczął, jednak został uciszony.

- Ollie, znam cię całe życie – westchnęła – Jeszcze na nikogo nie patrzyłeś, w ten sposób, co na Felicity. Nawet na Sarę – powiedziała, na co on minimalnie się uśmiechnął.

- Jest moją przyjaciółką – oświadczył w końcu, nie dając za wygraną. Thea wywróciła oczami.

- Ale czy od przyjaźni się nie zaczyna? – spytała retorycznie, na chwilę rzucając okiem na śpiącą Smoak. – Zakochałeś się w niej.

- Thea, ona nie jest taka jak inne – próbował w jakiś sposób zgasić swoją siostrę, wstając z łóżka i patrząc na nią, po chwili stając naprzeciwko niej.

- Właśnie – zgodziła się – Ona jest twoim światłem, Ollie – powiedziała, a on zmarszczył brwi, przypatrując się jej z uwagą i nie rozumiejąc jej wypowiedzi.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał po raz kolejny, nie chcąc nawet zrozumieć co miała ochotę powiedzieć, przez to zdanie, które huczało mu w głowie i powtarzało się jak mantra.

- Gdy wróciłeś, byłeś pochłonięty przez ciemność – mimo iż jej słowa były dosyć niedorzeczne, czuł w nim jakiś sens i jej nie przerywał – Laurel nie była twoim światłem, bo ciągle widziała w tobie, tego samego chłopaka, który razem ze swoim ojcem wypłynął na morze chińskie.

- A ty i reszta nie? – spytał nagle, przerywając jej, na co ona syknęła ostrzegawczo, dając mu znak, że ma siedzieć cicho. Zmierzyła go jeszcze wzrokiem, po czym kontynuowała.

- Sara widziała w tobie, kogoś złamanego – mówiła – Ale Felicity nie. Felicity wie, że ten chłopak zatonął razem z Gambit'em. Dlatego jest twoim światłem, bo wie, że się zmieniłeś i akceptuje to.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – spytał sprytnie, myśląc, że ją przyłapie na zmyślaniu. – Wątpię, by Felicity mówiła ci, o czymkolwiek związanym ze mną. – oznajmił spokojnie.

Thea uśmiechnęła się.

- Bo ja, mój kochany bracie – podeszła do niego – Widzę rzeczy, na które ty nigdy nie spojrzysz dokładnie. – odparła, odchodząc i ostatecznie wychodząc z pomieszczenia, w którym zostawiła go samemu sobie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity obudziła się o piątej rano, zdając sobie sprawę, że była to pierwsza noc, którą przespała, bez koszmarów. Usiadła powoli na łóżku, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i przypominając sobie, że zgodziła się zostać w rezydencji Queen'ów. Spojrzała na wyświetlacz komórki, gdzie była data. Westchnęła ucieszona, bo wiedziała, że jeszcze może iść do pracy. Wykręciła szybko numer swojego szefa i czekała aż odbierze.

- Halo? – odezwał się głos po drugiej stronie, z którego Felicity wywnioskowała, że Palmer musiał wstać wcześniej niż ona, bo w jego głosie, nie było żadnych oznak zmęczenia.

- Panie Palmer, to ja Felicity Smoak – przedstawiła się szybko, chcąc już przejść do rzeczy, kiedy wyczuła, że brunet się na chwilę zaciął.

- Nie miałaś mieć czasem wolnego? – zapytał, a ona usłyszała, że zaczął chodzić po pokoju, jednak nie zniechęciło to dziewczyny.

-Tak, wiem. Ale magicznie mi się poprawiło i chciałam spytać, czy nie byłby problem, gdyby jednak przyszła dzisiaj do pracy? – przez chwilę w słuchawce panowała okropna cisza, ale Ray nagle uśmiechnął się do siebie, a przynajmniej tak sobie pomyślała, kiedy usłyszała jego słowa.

- Absolutnie, nie byłoby żadnego problemu – odpowiedział radośnie i kiedy blondynka miała się rozłączyć, została zatrzymana. – I Felicity?

- Tak?

- Mów mi Ray – Felicity rozłączyła się i uśmiechnęła do siebie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity ubrała się w jeansy i czarną bluzkę, a na nią założyła kurtkę, która chyba cudem dopasowała się do całego stroju. Chwyciła torebkę, włożyła potrzebne rzeczy i jak najciszej wymknęła się ze swojego pokoju. Cieszyła się, że wstała tak wcześnie. Miała nadzieję, że rodzeństwo Queen jeszcze śpi.

Jednak kiedy zeszła na dół, podeszła do drzwi i usłyszała chrząknięcie, przełknęła ślinę i powoli się odwróciła. Napotkała na szczęście, podejrzliwy wzrok Thei.

- Gdzie się wybierasz, bez swojego pomocnika? – zapytała cicho, co dało do zrozumienia Felicity, że jej brat jeszcze śpi, co było dla Smoak dosyć dużym zdziwieniem. Oliver nigdy nie spał tak długo, nie żeby sprawdzała, ale kiedy musi w czasie nocy latać ubrany jak Robin Hood, jest przytomny i nie śpi.

- Em… - zająknęła się, rozpaczliwie gestykulując rękoma – Ja… yyy…. Ja miałam właśnie, wyjść na ogród – powiedziała w końcu, A Thea spojrzała na nią z politowaniem. – Nie wierzysz mi. – stwierdziła.

- Oczywiście, że ci nie wierzę – uśmiechnęła się, podchodząc do niej – Zawrzyjmy umowę, okej?

Felicity pokiwała głową na znak zgody.

- Ja powstrzymam Ollie'go od zabicia cię, a ty odpowiesz mi najszczerzej jak możesz na jedno pytanie.

- Ale odpowiem wieczorem, bo teraz się śpieszę – oznajmiła szybko, nie wiedząc na co się piszę, po czym podała rękę młodej Queen – Dziękuję – wyszeptała wdzięcznie.

- Umowa stoi, więc ruszaj, a jak co dzwoń – powiedziała, a Smoak pokiwała głową, wychodząc z domu i wiedząc, że musi przestać się bać.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Felicity! – zawołał Ray, kiedy w ostatniej chwili wszedł z nią do windy. Smoak skinęła głową na powitanie i uśmiechnęła się słabo, nie stając ją na nic lepszego, ale najwyraźniej brunetowi to wystarczyło.

- Panie Palmer – Ray pokręcił głową, a blondynka spojrzała na niego przepraszająco – Racja, przepraszam. Ray.

Razem weszli do jej biura, które zastała w stanie, w jakim je zostawiła. Położyła torbę na biurku i usiadła na krześle, włączając natychmiastowo komputer, niemal go przytulając.

- Widać, kochasz swoje urządzenia – stwierdził powoli, widząc jak dziewczyna czci klawiaturę. Spojrzała na niego z wielkim uśmiechem, czując się wokół urządzeń, które ją otaczały, bezpiecznie.

- Tęskniłam za nimi – oznajmiła jakby urażona, że nie rozumie jej miłości do komputerów i innych cudów technologii. Ray westchnął, po czym pożegnał się z nią i zeszedł do swojego gabinetu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Thea? – Oliver szedł po godzinie na dół, marszcząc czoło, kiedy nie znalazł przyjaciółki w jej pokoju – Gdzie Felcity? – zapytał, na co brunetka odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego, trochę sarkastycznie, upijając ze swojej szklanki sok jabłkowy, który znalazła w lodówce.

- Nie tutaj – odparła tajemniczo, biorąc swoją torebkę i dopijając napój, po czym odstawiła naczynie i wyminęła brata, który od razu za nią pobiegł, chwytając ją za ramie.

- Co chcesz powiedzieć, przez „nie tutaj"? – syknął, a Thea uśmiechnęła się do niego zaczepnie, wiedząc, że właśnie zastała swojego brata w nie za dobrym humorze, na żarty.

- To, że muszę iść do Verdant – oznajmiła, wyrywając ramie z jego uścisku i idąc w stronę wyjścia. Oliver nie widząc innego wyjścia wyszedł za nią. Poważnie martwiąc się o Felicity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dopiero, kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, Oliver wydobył z siostry lokalizację przyjaciółki. Nie mogąc, jednak samemu pójść po nią, wysłał Roy'a, mając nadzieję, że nie zdarzy się nic niespodziewanego. Usiadł na krześle, gdzie w zwyczaju siedziała Smoak, patrząc tępo w monitory, przypominając sobie wszystkie dobre chwilę z Felicity, która uwielbiała tam przesiadywać.

Był tak zamyślony, że nie zauważył, kiedy Diggle wszedł. Dopiero kiedy się, mężczyzna się odezwał, odwrócił w jego stronę głowę, widząc na jego ustach cwany uśmiech, który nosił zwykle kiedy chciał powiedzieć coś, z czego Oliver nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy. Wolał, jednak sobie nie dokładać i zapomnieć, że najczęściej chodzi zawsze o Felicity.

- Wiesz, że nie możesz jej tak kontrolować, prawda? – zwrócił swoją uwagę. Oliver spojrzał na niego z pokręceniem głowy – Będziesz robić tak dalej, stracisz ją.

- Teraz najważniejsze jest to, żeby była bezpieczna Diggle – oznajmił, nie wytrzymując i wypuszczając powietrze z płuc – Czy mnie za to znienawidzi, nie jest moim zmartwieniem – powiedział, chociaż wiedział, że jest dokładnie inaczej.

- Jak na razie, jest wszystko dobrze – oznajmił John, patrząc uważnie na przyjaciela. – Czego nie można powiedzieć o tobie – Queen westchnął ciężko.

- Widziałem jej siniaki – powiedział, a jego głos się załamał, z niewiadomych przyczyn – Miałem ją chronić, a tylko ją zawiodłem – oświadczył do siebie, przymykając na chwilę oczy.

- Wiesz, dlaczego nic ci nie powiedziała? – zaczął mulat, na co Oliver podniósł na niego wzrok – Bo wiedziała, że się będziesz obwiniać, Oliver. Nie ważne jak bardzo by cierpiała, nie powiedziałaby ci.

- Ale dlaczego? – zapytał, patrząc na niego i John, mógł przysiąść, że zobaczył w jego oczach, skrywany ból i zaszklone oczy.

- Dlatego, Oliver – podszedł do niego, zakładając ręce na piersi – Że w ten sposób, chciała cię chronić. – Queen energicznie potrząsnął głową.

- Ale to ja powinienem ją chronić – powiedział z żalem – Nie na odwrót.

- Felicity jest jedną z najbardziej bezinteresownych osób, jakie dane mi było spotkać. Jest bystra, lojalna, odważna, ale jedną z jej największych zalet, jest to, że potrafi dostrzec w ludziach cierpienie, nieważne jak bardzo by je chcieli ukryć.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zapytał w końcu.

- To, że Felicity słyszała cię wtedy, kiedy umarł Tommy – oznajmił, a Queen spojrzał na niego zdziwiony tym jedynym zdaniem.

- Nie powiedziała mi – wyszeptał do siebie.

- Rzecz w tym, że słysząc twoje cierpienie, wiedziała, że nie mogła ci pomóc. – oznajmił, twardo patrząc na przyjaciela, widząc jak coraz bardziej jest skołowany. – Nie potrafiła ci wtedy pomóc, a kiedy zniknąłeś codziennie miała koszmary. – powiedział ze smutkiem, pamiętając jak wtedy do niego dzwoniła i pytała się, czy Oliver nie wrócił. – Wtedy wpadła na pomysł, że jeśli weźmie część twojego ciężaru, polepszy ci się. I tak się stało. Wróciłeś.

- Każdego dnia, była dla ciebie, Oliver, mimo tego, że cierpiała razem z tobą, została z tobą i cierpiała by tak samo, gdyby postawił jej ktoś wybór. Cierpieć czy cię zostawić.

- Nigdy mi nie powiedziała – powiedział, wstając i jedną ręką, podbierając się burka, a drugą zostawiając spuszczoną – Niczego z tego. Pytałem się jej czy coś się stało, powiedziała, że nie.

- Bo taka właśnie jest – Diggle uśmiechnął się – Nie mogła cię chronić, tak jak Sara czy Roy, więc wymyśliła inny sposób. Wiedziała, że nosisz w sobie już i tak za dużo winy, więc postawiła nic ci nie mówić. Ale jeśli będzie robić tak dalej, Oliver, w końcu się złamie. Więc radzę ci, przestać się o nas obwiniać, bo nic z tego nie jest twoją winą. To był nasz wybór by tu zostać, nasz wybór by ci pomagać.

- Nie wiedziałem – przyznał po chwili, patrząc na niego z wdzięcznością – Dziękuję – powiedział do niego szczerze krótko, po czym zniknął w ciemnościach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Czas w pracy minął Felicity bardzo szybko. Co godzinę, sprawdzała kamery i trzymała się jak najbliżej Ray'a, wiedząc, że w razie czego ten ją uratuje z opresji, nawet jeśli nie był Oliver'em czy John'em.

Wychodząc ze swojego gabinetu, usłyszała jak ktoś ją woła. Myśląc, że to Ray, zatrzymała się i odwróciła w stronę głosu. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, zobaczyła Roy'a, który po chwili był już koło niej.

- Co ty tu robisz? – spytała go od razu, marszcząc brwi. Przecież miały z Theą umowę, że nie powie nic Oliver'owi. Chyba, że zrobiła to myśląc, że skończyła już swoją pracę.

- Zadałbym to samo pytanie – powiedział z ironią, chwytając ją za ramie i ciągnąc w stronę windy – Oliver chciał rozwalić całą jaskinię Arrow'a, kiedy nie mógł wydobyć z Thei, gdzie jesteś – wytłumaczył, stając z nią obok windy i patrząc jak po chwili, gapi się na niego bezsensu.

- Jak widzisz, nic mi nie jest… - urwała, w połowie zdania, patrząc z przerażeniem na coś za nim.

- Więc tu jesteś, _la mia proprietà _– powiedział mężczyzna za nimi, z wyraźnym akcentem, który Felicity poznała by wszędzie. Widząc, jak wyjmuje strzały i celuje nich, chwyciła Roy'a za ramie.

- Padnij! – krzyknęła w chwili, kiedy strzała pomknęła w ich kierunku. Odsunęła chłopaka na drugą stronę, wciskając guzik windy i odsuwając się w ostatniej chwili. Strzała tylko lekko rysnęła jej odsłonięte ramie, na co syknęła. Chwyciła znowu Roy'a, który nei zdążył nawet zareagować i wepchnęła jak najszybciej do windy, zamykając drzwi i natychmiast zjeżdżając na sam dół, mając nadzieję, że nikogo tam nie ma.

- Pokaż. – rozkazał zdyszany, widząc krew. Felicity pokręciła głową, w geście protestu.

- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała pośpiesznie, a on spojrzał na nią jak na idiotkę.

- Na razie nie – powiedział, a ona posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, westchnął oddychając głęboko – Jak Oliver dowie się, że pozwoliłem mu cię drasnąć, zabije mnie.

- Oh – wydusiła z siebie.

- Kto to był, Blondie? – zapytał w końcu, wiedząc, że to jedyne pytanie, na jakie koniecznie musi znać odpowiedź.

- Nie teraz – zaprotestowała – Masz motor? – zapytała, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. Szybko wyszli z windy, słysząc echo kroków ze schodów.

- Tak – pociągnął ją za ramie i razem wyszli z budynku, nie odważając się nawet oglądać za siebie. Razem usiedli na motor i słysząc, że mężczyzna wychodzi i znowu celuje w nich łukiem. Roy odpalił maszynę za nim strzała uderzyła w dziewczynę. Felicity objęła go w pasie, mocno trzymając się, żeby nie spaść.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiedy dotarli do klubu, Thei tam nie było, za to kiedy zeszli na dół, ujrzeli Oliver'a, który od razu, kiedy ich zauważył doskoczył do nich.

- Co się stało? – zapytał, patrząc na dziewczynę, która jęknęła cicho, gdy dotknął jej ramienia. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na jej ramie – Zdejmij ją – rozkazał. Felicity spojrzała na niego błagalnie. Roy, który do tego czasu siedział cicho, postanowił się odezwać.

- Kiedy wszedłem, ktoś nas zaatakował – powiedział, zwracając uwagę Queen'a, który zmierzył go morderczym spojrzeniem – Strzała lekko drasnęła jej ramie, kiedy mnie odepchnęła.

Oliver odsunął się od przyjaciółki i zmierzył chłopaka wzrokiem, jakby chciał go zabić.

- To nie jego wina – powiedziała stanowczo, udając jej się odezwać bez zająknięcia. Spojrzała przepraszająco na Harper'a. Odeszła od nich i usiadła na krześle, zdejmując kurtkę i odsłaniając ranę, z której trochę spływało krwi. Oliver westchnął w końcu.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał w jego stronę, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Felicity, która odłożyła kurtkę na biurko. – Pokaż – podszedł do niej, wcześniej biorąc wodę utlenioną i bandaż.

Smoak postanowiła nie przeszkadzać mu, kiedy jednak usłyszała jak Roy, podchodzi do niej.

- Co oznacza_ la mia proprietà_? – zapytał, pamiętając z jaką pogardą powiedział do niej łucznik, te słowa. Oliver, który zajmował się jej raną, spojrzał na nią ukradkiem, nie przerywając pracy.

- Moja własność – wyszeptała tak cicho, że prawie jej nie usłyszał. W chwili, kiedy Queen skończył bandażować jej ramie, wstała tak szybko, że niemal zakręciło jej się w głowie. Roy w ostatniej chwili zauważył jej siniaki.

- Boże, kto ci to zrobił?! – zapytał przerażony, tym co zobaczył na skórze dziewczyny. Zawsze uważał ją za delikatną, a teraz wyglądała jak ludzki worek treningowy.

- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – wyminęła go, zakładając znowu kurtkę, chcąc już wyjść z tego pomieszczenia.

- Nie możesz tak, po prostu unikać odpowiedzi – złapał ją za ramie, niemal wywołując fizyczny ból. Spojrzała na niego niezrozumiale.

- Najwyraźniej mogę – wyszarpała rękę, nie zachowując się jak stara Felicity, jaką Roy zapamiętał.

- Dlaczego to robisz?! – zawołał za nią.

- Roy – odezwał się ostrzegawczo Oliver, widząc, że Smoak jest na granicy wytrzymania. Harper go zignorował, podchodząc do dziewczyny i wpatrując w nią się przenikliwie.

- Nigdy nie będziesz sobą, jeśli będziesz unikać pomocy – oznajmił ostro, a w Felicity zatrzymała się gwałtownie, nie odwracając. – Dlaczego oni ci to zrobili?! Czego chcieli? Zamierzasz ukrywać się? Obudź się wreszcie, chcemy ci pomóc.

- Chcieli was! – krzyknęła, nie wytrzymując napięcia i odwracając się do skamieniałych przyjaciół, którzy zobaczyli jej łzy.

- Co? – odezwał się ponownie, kiedy odzyskał głos.

- Chcieli was, wasze rodziny i przyjaciół – teraz płakała i miała gdzieś, co o niej sobie pomyślą – Możecie sobie wmawiać, że nie zasługujecie na szczęście, ale mam to gdzieś! Pozwoliłam im siebie torturować i poniżać i zrobiłabym to samo, gdybym miała wybór, Roy! Nie chciałam wam nic mówić, bo wiem jacy jesteście – zawiesiła wzrok na Oliver'ze, który stał jak słup, wpatrując się w nią wyczekująco.

- To dlaczego, nic nam nie powiedziałaś, wcześniej? –zapytał, odzyskując poprzednią postawę. Felicity próbowała rękoma otrzeć twarz. – Jeśli chcieli nas, powinnaś była nam powiedzieć. – pokręciła głową.

- Nie – oznajmiła, podchodząc do niego – Bo chcieli zabić was dlatego, że nie chciałam im powiedzieć… - wzięła wdech, kiedy jej głos się załamał – powiedzieć tego co wiem o moi…mojej rodzinie – wyznała.

- Felicity, ja… - Harper poczuł się w tej chwili winny, że tak na nią naciskał.

- Thea chciała dzisiaj z tobą porozmawiać – powiedziała, spuszczając wzrok – Lepiej już idź, bo się spóźnisz – powiedziała, odchodząc od niego i siadając na krzesło, wpatrując się w komputery.

Roy widząc wzrok Oliver'a, szybko ulotnił się z „jaskini".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oliver usiadł naprzeciwko Felicity, która uparcie wpatrywała się ekran.

- Diggle powiedział mi trochę o czasie, kiedy zniknąłem – zaczął, a Smoak, która pukała palcami, przestała swojej czynności, zdziwiona, że dowiedział się tego od John'a.

- I co z tego? – zapytała opryskliwie, mając nadzieję, że to go zniechęci, jednak on z jeszcze większą satysfakcją, odpowiedział.

- To, że wiem już teraz wszystko – Felicity odwróciła wzrok jeszcze bardziej, nie chcąc na niego patrzeć. Oliver przechylił głowę, tak, żeby chociaż trochę widzieć jej twarz – I zrozumiałem dwie rzeczy.

Felicity przymknęła oczy i modliła się, żeby nie powiedział czegoś, co mogłoby ją jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować. Była tez zszokowana, że nie zrobił jej afery, za to, że wyszła na miasto, nic mu nie mówiąc. Obróciła wreszcie głowę w jego stronę, patrząc w jego oczy. Queen patrzył na nią z czułością, jakiej jeszcze w życiu nie widziała.

- Pierwsza to, że ty byłaś zawsze dla mnie, kiedy cię potrzebowałem – oznajmił, a kiedy spuściła głowę, chwycił delikatnie jej podbródek i podniósł, tak, żeby patrzyła na niego.

- A druga? – zapytała cicho, jakby bojąc się odpowiedzi. Oliver pogładził jej policzek kciukiem, patrząc na nią z dziwnym uśmiechem.

-_ Nigdy_ cię nie zostawię, nie po tym co dla mnie zrobiłaś, Felicity. – oznajmił, uśmiechając się – Jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu, znasz mnie najlepiej ze wszystkich i za nic w świecie, nie pozwolę ci odejść – Felicity nie wiedziała czy był to impuls, czy chwila słabości, ale coś w jej sercu pękło. W jednej sekundzie przytuliła się do niego, chowając twarz w jego klatce piersiowej. Oliver uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, odwzajemniając uścisk i wdychając zapach jej włosów. W tej jednej chwili, zrozumiał trzecią rzecz.

Jego siostra _**miała rację**_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: Ale mi to zleciało. W każdym razie, mam czystą satysfakcję z tego co piszę. I mam nawet gdzieś, że właściwie stworzyłam inne postacie. Inne charaktery niż są w serialu, ale właśnie to mi się w tym podoba. Następny rozdział prawdopodobnie… za miesiąc? Nie wiem. Nie mam za dużo czasu na pisanie, głównie przez szkołę, ale staram się, bo pisanie odrywa mnie od rzeczywistości. **_

_**Dziękuję tym, którzy to czytają, chociaż postanowili się nie odzywać =D **_


End file.
